


【SD】酒神狂欢

by Olive_G



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_G/pseuds/Olive_G





	1. Chapter 1

01  
多年之后，当谈起两人之间的第一个吻，他们才意识到，这一切都归咎于一个不经意的玩笑。就像有谁在窗口试探性地撒下一粒种子，等再次意识到的时候，那些肆意生长的藤蔓和枝条，已经在明烈的阳光和刺骨的冷雨中，交织纠缠得难解难分。

那时他们都还太年轻。  
Dean方才22岁，正是沾花惹草精力旺盛的时期，一张英俊的脸和挺拔的身姿既拥有少年一样的爽朗青涩，又兼顾了成熟男人的浪漫与优雅，自然是身边美女如云，从来不曾落单。  
相比Dean的锐利和锋芒毕露，Sam显得更内敛而温吞。虽说俊秀丝毫不逊色于兄长，但总埋头在学业中，即便有女孩投怀送抱，他也能不动声色地还以微笑，然后拉开距离。这样风度翩翩又毫不留情的做法也的确曾令不少女孩伤心。但他本人似乎毫无察觉——直到他十八岁的生日宴会。

那是他唯一一次生日“宴会”。  
其实就是Dean拉了几个狐朋狗友，叫上一群女孩子，再强行拖着Sam到了街头那家最常去的酒吧。  
Sam简直不敢相信，Dean竟然还别出心裁的订了个蛋糕给他。  
Dean也简直不敢相信，自己别出心裁给弟弟举办的生日宴会，Sam居然是拿着课本去的。

“天呐！”Dean觉得自己的三观都要被Sam手上那本《经济学原理》震碎了，他强硬地掰过Sam的肩膀，掏心掏肺地劝道:  
“兄弟，今天可是你一生中唯一一次十八岁生日。”  
Sam手中紧紧捏着书不肯放开，“兄弟，明天是我一生中唯一一次高中结业考试。”

“别像个书呆子那么扫兴嘛！”Dean有些气馁，仿佛自己再加上一个蛋糕的魅力还不如一本破破烂烂的书。  
Sam看Dean花这么多心思，一味拒绝也实在是于心不忍，终于才放弃了复习的念头，转身加入所谓的“生日狂欢”。

酒过三巡，一群青春荷尔蒙爆棚的男男女女总免不了把话题扯向令人脸红心跳的方面，比如Dean的前女友有没有一个排那么多，比如Sam为什么还没有一个女朋友。

“Dean，我猜，你的前女友能有一个排那么多了吧？”某个多事的家伙伸直脖子问道。  
“你是单指堪萨斯的？”Dean有些二百五地笑了起来，大家都举起酒瓶欢呼。

唯独Sam默默无言。说实在，他知道Dean有这样的能力，不是说泡妞能力，而是融入人群的能力。他神奇的哥哥能在前一天晚上砍掉吸血鬼的脑袋，也能在第二天早上跟同学谈笑风生，亲切又自然地讲出那些不需要排练的谎言，甚至编几个活灵活现又伟大勇敢的借口来解释身上的伤疤和没写的作业。

但Sam不行，那些家族秘密比任何一本课本都要沉重。那些怪物、屠杀会止不住地一遍又一遍回放在脑海。小时候他会被别人当做怪胎，而现在，他宁愿做个书呆子也不想跟“普通人”交流。即便他那么想成为一个“普通人”。

话题转到了Sam身上。  
“Sam有过多少女朋友？”一个女孩儿小声问了一句。  
“七个。”Sam脱口而出。  
“这么多吗？”在坐男孩倒吸一口凉气，女孩们失望之情溢于言表。没想到看起来专一有温柔的Sam居然也有过七个女朋友！

Dean没忍住，噗嗤笑了出来，紧接着是Sam，两个人默契地笑成一团。Dean甚至向他兄弟的胸口上轻轻捶了一拳，“这个笑话太恶劣了，兄弟。我眼泪都要笑出来了。”

Dean抬手抹了抹眼睛，Sam低着头但肩膀都笑到颤抖。其他人一脸懵逼。

直到Dean狂笑着解释  
“这小子是说这学期有七门课！”

在大多数人眼里，Sam腼腆又沉默，跟Dean与生俱来的刚强尖锐刚好相反。但Dean知道，他弟弟可绝不是一种温顺柔和的动物，即便表面如此，可他的决绝和强硬只是向内迁徙。

“绝了，我也是第一次见到能把必修课当女友的。”一个带着棒球帽的男孩由衷地对Sam举起酒杯，说道:“兄弟，以后把你女友介绍给我啊，尤其是考试之前！”  
Sam没有拒绝，他礼貌地微笑着，两只啤酒杯在半空中相撞发出清脆的鸣响。

后来又扯了一些话题，Sam不太记得，他已经喝了很多，Dean也是。似乎有人跟Dean开玩笑，让Dean把女友分给自己兄弟一个。Dean满口答应，说如果遇到浑身纹满数学公式的辣妹一定介绍给Sam。

其实Dean也一直忧心忡忡。  
他只想让Sam开心点，尤其是在生日这天。学习或许是一个猎魔的消遣、一个逃避的借口、甚至是……一条未来的选择，但那绝对不是让人开心的理由。可直到Sam跟那个人干杯，Dean才觉得Sam是真真正正地坐在了这里，而不是只有躯体和一个假意微笑在这儿。  
Dean希望，Sam应该再开朗点，轻松点，反正天大的事儿有他当哥哥的扛着，谁让他是哥哥呢？

不知道谁开的玩笑，有个大胆的女孩儿上去吻了Dean，Sam也略有醉意，他坐在吧台旁边，看着这一幕大声叫好，声音淹没在疯狂的人群中。

没人是清醒的。

他看着Dean径直走到他面前，强行给他带上了那个傻里傻气的生日帽。他刚想抗议，伸着手要把那个愚蠢的紫色帽子拽下来，但他却僵住了。

因为Dean垂头吻了他。

他感觉到他哥哥那纤长又浓密的睫毛如蝶翅般扫过他的眼睑。然后他闭上了眼睛。  
那个吻仓促又慌乱，唇齿重合碰撞。混合着酒味、烟草和残留着的女孩的香水味，但更多的是Dean的味道。那种他从婴孩时期起就熟悉的味道，一如熟悉他自己。  
那一瞬间的感觉变得滚烫又柔软，美好得让人落泪。

Sam抬起头，他已经分不清那急速的心跳是惊慌，还是更多的渴求，渴求吻上他的哥哥。

没人注意到这边发生了什么。酒精麻醉着所有人的神经，让人手舞足蹈，让人狂欢。唯独Sam静静地坐着，但他知道他是醉了，疯了，都无所谓了。

他敢说他爱Dean胜过一切，但不敢说他的想法有多单纯。因为一切都在那晚疯狂得生日宴变调，他心里不为认知的悸动被剥开了一个小缺口，从此一发不可收拾。

事后Dean像完全不记得这件事。  
他真的不记得。Sam知道就算自己旧事重提，这件事多半也会被他放荡的哥哥用“我错把你当了个女孩儿”这种借口搪塞过去。不提也罢。

Dean仍然毫无自知之明，在Sam面前坦坦荡荡，身边的女友割韭菜似得换了一茬又一茬。Sam也不多言语，任由那种见不得光的爱意在暗处炽烤着心脏。

一切如常。  
Sam渐渐也会找看着顺眼的女孩共度良宵。他坦诚又干净，没人会不喜欢笑起来的他。

后来他跟着Dean东奔西跑着猎魔，出生入死。Dean那种激烈的人，要杀就会杀个痛快，等杀戮结束，他转身擦擦刀就会找个机会好好享受一下。

“及时行乐啊，兄弟。”Dean搂着一个脱衣舞娘，试图开导他这个郁郁寡欢的弟弟。  
Sam努力不去看脱衣舞娘裸露的皮肤，他看着Dean。  
Dean的每一个眨眼，Dean轻轻颤动的睫毛，和他痛饮啤酒时上下滚动的喉结，和从领口中露出的半截锁骨。

他想吻上去。  
像Dean曾经吻上他一样。  
但他会耐心而缓慢，甚至是如圣徒般的虔诚。  
这种想法被他狠狠地压下去。压上他们共同走过的大海和山峰，压上他们的过去和未来，因为他不想毁了这一切。

他一向擅长压抑自己的情感。

有段时间Dean一直问他怎么了，他一直避而不谈。  
直到有天两人又杀了两只温迪戈，蹲在河边洗刀。  
Dean忽然开口说，Sam.，要是你哪天找到机会退出，我一定不拦着你。

Sam迟疑了一下，问道，退出？

我知道你不喜欢这种生活。Dean狠狠眨了眨眼睛，努力注意力全都放在刀上，说道，所以要是有一天，你决定退出了，去过那种苹果派生活，我也会为你开心的。

Sam扑哧笑了出来。看得Dean一愣。

你笑什么？Dean问。

我永远不会退出。Sam的声音异常坚决。

你不爱这样的生活。Dean也坚决起来。

可我爱你。Sam耸耸肩，把这句话咽了回去。“无论怎样，你都是我哥。”他听见自己这么说。

 

许多许多年以后，兄弟二人在一片宁静祥和的终结之地见到了神。

神拿着笔，凝视着Dean，问道:  
“Dean.Winchester，正义的战士，告诉我，你为何从不服从命运的安排？”

Dean答道:“为了爱，家人，和责任。”

 

神转过头，又问他，  
“Samuel.Winchester，勇敢的义士，告诉我，你为何数次归顺于命运？”

“为了爱，家人，和责任。”

他听见自己这么说着，然后睁开眼睛，他醒了，旁边那张床上传来Dean平和的呼吸声，让他安心。  
他不后悔离开斯坦福，也不后悔对Lucifer说Yes。他知道这一切的意义所在，就是此刻，此刻他兄长安稳的呼吸。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
那时他们还没上过天堂、没下过地狱，没有习惯生离死别，没有神和魔鬼，一窝吸血鬼就能让他俩头疼半天。

他们是那样勇敢、决绝。像死守着城邦的士兵，紧紧依靠着彼此的后背，刀山火海出生入死。

有回在一座旧庄园里猎杀怨灵。那是个被所爱之人背叛而死的怨灵，所有踏入她的领域的成年男子都不得安宁。

Dean和Sam到来之前，已经有四个男人死于非命。当他们意识到他们也在怨灵攻击范围内时已经太迟了。

尤其像Dean和Sam这样的人，一夜风流太多，更是被怨灵重点标记。

破旧的老庄园在怨灵的怒火下摇摇欲坠，盐弹和咒语的攻击如同隔靴搔痒。兄弟二人在庄园的二楼拔腿狂奔，最后狼狈地躲在一间不算大的衣柜里。

Sam从缝隙中看见怨灵为搜寻他们而远去，心脏几乎要跳出胸口。  
Dean也是气喘个不停。

两个惊慌的人挤在衣柜的寸方之间，焦头烂额地想着对策。

那应该是他俩最靠近的一次。

浊热的呼吸扑在彼此的脸上，衣服和四肢不轻不重地接触在一起。但没人觉得不自在，生死关头没时间拘泥。

Sam能感受到Dean的心跳，从剧烈到平稳。透出沉稳而决绝的气概，像是面临千军万马却转头凝视，与夕阳告别。Sam不怕怨灵，但此刻的Dean却让他由衷恐惧，那种陷入绝境的从容正是他的哥哥要做出什么傻事的先演预告。

“Dean.”他压低声音，叫了Dean的名字想借此确定他哥哥的状态。

“你知道这婊子的尸体埋在哪，对吗？”Dean问。

“两公里开外的公墓。”Sam说，“我们两个一起找，很快就能找到。”

“这个嘛，”Dean的手伸到Sam腰间。

Sam迅速摁住了他，冷静得出奇。

“我知道你想干什么，”他得声音冷得像石头上的结霜，“别想偷走我的枪然后傻子一样冲出去引开怨灵。”

小心思被看透Dean尴尬地笑两声，哑着嗓子道

“我们不可能两个人都全身而退。”

“我们会战斗。”San地声音毋庸置疑。

在这片狭窄又令人气闷黑暗中，Dean感到Sam正紧紧抓着他的手，掌心滚烫。

那一瞬间Dean忽然觉得自豪。

看啊，他的弟弟，竟然长得比他都高了。  
而他却总还以为Sam仍然是他冲出火海时怀中的那个柔软、脆弱还哭喊不停地襁褓。

Sam在缝隙中看见怨灵正渐渐逼近，他握紧枪，打算推开柜门迎面给她一梭子盐弹，至少能脱上几十秒，让他跟Dean冲到窗边。

怨灵似乎感应到了衣柜中的热度，正张牙舞爪地逼近。

Dean忽然扒住Sam肩膀，抬起脸，吻在Sam唇上。

紧绷的神经被突如其来的吻摧毁，崩溃析离。  
一颗多年前种下的种子破土而出，繁茂的枝叶迷惑了Sam的眼睛。  
他迫切的想要回吻，他会让这个吻绵长又恒远，包含着人世间一切幸福和美好，干净又自然，像风吹过落雪的大地，连尘埃也是无瑕的白。

但理智让他推开了Dean。

不是现在。他感觉到脸上烧得通红，心底的不甘在嘶吼在呐喊，让他抱住Dean，不要放手。

但不是现在。不是该去战斗的现在。

Dean脸上扬起笑容，口型说道:“Sammy girl.”

然后不顾一切地转身冲出衣柜，不顾一切地对着愤怒的怨灵举起枪，震耳欲聋地枪声激起一片尘埃。

其实Dean早已有了决定。  
如果那个怨灵注定要带走最后一个人，那么那个人绝不能是Sam。  
没人喜欢牺牲，可谁让他是哥哥？谁让他是那个抱着Sammy冲下楼的人？  
所以他必须挡在Sam前面，任何时候。

盐弹对怨灵的影响微乎其微，反而更助长了怨灵的愤怒。那个残破的影子正燃着黑色的烈焰，举起了一旁的桌子砸向Dean，Dean翻滚着躲开。紧接着砸向Dean的东西各种各样，花瓶、椅子和衣架。有得Dean能躲开，有得躲不开就只能挨上。

最后怨灵把房顶上巨大的吊灯硬生生拔了下来，恶狠狠向被逼在墙角的Dean投掷过去。Dean无处躲闪，正打算硬抗，眼前却忽然被一片阴影所笼罩。

Dean抬起头，惊恐地看着扑过来的Sam。

Sam把双臂撑在墙上，牢牢护住Dean，吊灯尖锐的前端刺穿了他硬挺的肩胛骨和腹部，浓稠温热的血液喷洒在Dean惊慌失措的脸上。

Dean几乎要疯掉。

没事的，没事的。他听见Sam喃喃说着，气息因疼痛而颤抖，然后失力倒在他的肩膀上。

Dean轻轻托着他的弟弟，想把他抱住，想告诉他一切都好。  
可他抬起头，目光越过浸血的肩膀，只能绝望地看着黑色火焰铺天盖地地席卷而来。

 

最后，他们还是都活下来了。  
在最后关头，Boby跟着Sam留言里的提示找到并烧毁了怨灵的尸体，再晚一分钟，这个孤独倔强的老人恐怕就只能见到碳烤的Sam和Dean了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Sam做了个梦。  
梦见他开着impala，满世界寻找什么东西。  
最后他在一片荒原上停了下来。  
那片渺无人烟的荒原上生长着杂草，杂草间藏着碎裂的石头。它辽阔的边界线正吞噬着天边一轮巨大的红日。  
他忽然觉得舒畅又自在，张开双臂拥抱着扑面而来的风，任由夕照落在他的身上。

那一刻他觉得他找到了他最想要的东西。于是风和夕阳都有了形状，变成了拥抱着他的Dean。

事实上，劫后余生的Winchester总会吵架。

在Dean端着牛奶进入Sam的房间之前，Boby就事先感知到了风雨欲来，早早躲了出去。

Dean一进门就看见了Sam床头的酒瓶。Boby的威士忌，还剩小半瓶，开了盖放在Sam床头。

“我们说好的，兄弟。”Dean不自觉皱了下眉头，“养伤期间不能喝烈酒。”  
他走到窗户边，一把拉开窗帘，阳光撞破死气沉沉的屋子。

Sam捂着脑袋坐了起来。昨晚他干喝了半瓶威士忌，现在还觉得天旋地转。但还是回嘴道:“你昨天不也在喝啤酒吗？”

“第一，我伤得不算重，第二，啤酒不算烈酒。”Dean把牛奶递给Sam，趁着Sam伸手去接的时候迅速揉了揉Sam乱蓬蓬的脑袋，然后傻笑起来。

“我们不打算谈谈吗？”Sam捧着牛奶，看着站在一旁冒着傻泡的Dean。

“谈什么？”Dean还沉浸在大难不死的喜悦中，保持着一贯的玩世不恭:“你说那个吻吗？英勇就义前不都该跟身边人吻别吗？别告诉我你在意这个。”

“跟那个吻没关系，是你。”Sam脸色阴暗，问道:“你到底是怎么想的？一个人傻子一样冲出去送死？”

“那是迫不得已。”Dean说:“这样我们中有一个可以脱身，然后彻底解决这一切。”

“为什么不跟也并肩战斗呢？”Sam咬着牙问:“如果能战斗至死，那将是荣耀。”

“扯淡。”Dean终于严肃起来，“没有哪种死亡能被称作“荣耀”，这句话简直跟高中生一样幼稚。”他冷淡地哼了一声。

“这就是你理直气壮去送死的理由？”Sam反问。

“理由？”Dean反倒嗤笑一声，“我去送死的理由是你，是保护你!”

“哪怕我会失去你？”Sam声音颤抖。

Dean沉默了一下，坚决地说道:“对，哪怕你会失去我。”

“我……”Sam几乎要骂人。但被Dean打断，“听着兄弟，我会尽量避免出现这种情况。但如果有这么一天，我必须成为你和危险之间的最后一道屏障。”

Sam无言半晌。  
“我们是兄弟。”他垂下眼睛，看着手中Dean为他热的牛奶。

他常觉得像Dean这样的人应该不会家务且远离厨房。但实际上，这两样Dean都十分在行——至少比Sam做的好。  
因为在最初的时候，John沉迷猎魔，是Dean笨手笨脚又小心翼翼地照顾着他，学着给他泡奶粉、煮粥，甚至半夜给他盖被子。

“我们是兄弟，而你是弟弟。”这句话从Dean嘴里说出来总是显得太过郑重其事。

“兄弟意味着并肩战斗，”Sam说道:“而不是把我像个姑娘一样护在身后。”

Dean也沉默了，片刻之后，他抬起眼睛，显得有点不怀好意却又试探性地问:

“所以你还是在意那个吻？”

“如果我们要一起猎魔你就不可能永远保护我！”

“Sammy girl.”Dean快速说。

“我认真的！”Sam被气得要从床上跳起来。

Dean笑得前仰后合，转身快步离开了Sam房间。

Sam看着Dean的背影怒吼:“还有，如果下次又要亲我麻烦换个理由这个理由糟糕透了——”

Dean的背影已经消失在门口，回答他的是一长串笑声。

Sam叹口气，又躺回了床上，阳光刺眼，只好把脑袋也埋在被子里去。

似乎又是兄弟间的一场玩笑。

但没那么简单。  
Sam醒着，在床上翻来覆去。柔软的床铺如同长着荆棘一般让他浑身上下都觉得不适。  
这可能是酒精的作用，也可能是Dean的作用。

他闭上眼，眼前却又是Dean悲伤的笑容，和冲向危险的背影。  
这样的事还要发生几次？  
他宁愿和Dean一起战死，也不要他保护自己或是为自己……而死。  
他讨厌这样，Dean的做法和回避的态度都让他怒火中烧。

辗转反侧，愤怒和懊恼让他再也忍不住，猛得坐起来，把床头的威士忌酒瓶狠狠摔向墙壁，玻璃碎片混合着残余的液体四处飞溅。


	4. Chapter 4

04

在Dean眼里，作为弟弟的Sam简直就是“麻烦”的代名词。  
从小除了换尿布和哄睡觉之类的日常，这家伙从四岁起就不会安安静静地吃他买来的膨化食品，而是哭着喊着要吃麦片粥。长大后更是对垃圾食品百般挑剔，喂起来简直太麻烦了！

幼年时Dean的确曾经萌生过这个哭喊不停的软包子扔进垃圾桶一了百了的想法，但后来他犹豫了。这一犹豫就十好几年，等他反应过来的时候Sam已经聪明了许多，会跟在Dean后面“哥哥哥哥”的跑，还会用自己的狗狗眼变着法的讨好Dean。尝到甜头之后Dean终于放弃了内心阴暗的小想法，还喜滋滋得觉得自己赚了，不扔也罢。

后来，这个想法再度出现在Sam叛逆期的时候，那个时候Sam跟Jonh两天一小吵三天一大吵，吵得Dean一个头两个大，他气在心头的时候就干脆躲出家门在附近街区晃悠，四处寻找看有没有大点儿的垃圾桶，能装下他那个浑身是刺儿的弟弟。

结果垃圾桶没找到，Sam自己走了，去斯坦福，去读书，去远离猎魔喧嚣放飞自我。

走了也好。Dean默默想，至少他不用再跟John吵架，至少他能实现自己的愿望。

只可惜自己内心空落落的，像缺了一块，一大块儿。因此John再度的消失的时候他去找了Sam，他忍不住，再也忍不住了。  
这小子麻烦一点他也能接受，反正也没垃圾桶装得下那个二百五的个头了，不如跟他一起装在Impala里，自己还能勉为其难的照顾他。

猎魔路上也难免争执，他不怕吵架、打架，可他最难熬的就是看着Sam明明心里有事却又什么都不肯告诉他。  
死守秘密没有好结果，Dean知道Sam明白这一点。  
可他弟弟就是天生执拗，要想他主动说出来只有两种可能，一种是他自己想通了，另一种是这事儿大到Dean不可能不知道。

但愿这次不会是后者。  
Dean想旁敲侧击地开导他，却苦于找不到机会。

 

转机还是出现在一个案子里。

这案子说来也奇特，常年因驱魔而被当疯子异端的两兄弟这回居然接到了一个电话，电话中声称自己的一个朋友被恶魔附体，主动要求驱魔。

奇怪归奇怪，Dean还是决定开车跑一趟，反正就在密苏里州的一个小镇，离他们的落脚点并不远。于是他们开着impala，穿过盘旋的公路，进入坐落在山谷间的小镇。

那个小镇历史悠久，密密麻麻的山毛榉和白桦树仿佛一道围墙，护卫着小镇如同护卫着母亲臂弯的婴孩。小镇的建筑大多是上个世纪六十年代的风格，剥落的石头墙壁和草棚，仿佛被工业的发展所遗忘。

“真不敢相信这儿一家比格森或者赛百味都没有！”Dean怒气冲冲地拍着方向盘，空空如也的肚子让他火冒三丈。

 

“坏消息，我们最后一袋薯片也没了。”  
Sam伸手扒拉着后座，意料之中的一无所获。

“不过还有一个好消息，”他拿出放在兜里的手里，把屏幕亮向Dean，“Joseph先生邀请我们去他家吃饭。”

Joseph先生就是这个案子的委托人。他一大早打来电话，火急火燎地言语中似乎又遮遮掩掩，不过他一个劲儿地强调说这里有人出了问题，一定是被魔鬼附身了，听说他们能帮忙，才打电话过来，请他们务必伸出援手。

Joseph是个农场主，Sam和Dean开着impala，穿过广阔的田野和牧场，在农场的围栏边见到Joseph。  
这个五十多岁的老男人胖得几乎看不见脖子，一张脸因常年日晒而变成长着大块的黑斑和麻点，穿着咔叽布的工装裤和夹克，正紧张地搓着手，跟两人问好。

好在Joseph已经准备好午饭，黑面包、玉米浓汤、干酪、火腿，还有自酿的啤酒。三个人坐在房子的第三层的阳台上，那里视野开阔，能俯瞰整片农场和其他居民的矮房。

Dean几乎被饿坏了，埋头大快朵颐，了解情况的任务就理所当然地落在了Sam头上。

“Joseph先生，被附身的是您的什么人？”

“一个朋友。”Joseph低下头，“实际上是亡妻的弟弟……Martin，一个可怜的年轻人。”

“您是如何断定他被附身了的？”

“他……”Joseph开始支支吾吾，目光有些躲闪，“Martin是个好人，我跟Mary都喜欢他，不过他最近做的事，实在是令人惊恐……”

“能列举一二吗？”Sam继续追问。

可Joseph却颤抖起来，带着勺子也在颤抖，面包屑和浓汤飞溅，喉咙里卡着愤怒的字句  
“他、他变得混蛋……他就是个混蛋！他伤害了我的女儿，我和Mary唯一的女儿！”

“冷静，Joseph先生，我们会查清楚真相的。”Sam试图安抚这个愤怒的老人，同时扭头给Dean递了个眼神，让他也说点什么，可Dean刚刚吞下一口培根，又伸手拿了一块抹满奶油的面包，眼神无辜。

他真是饿坏了。Sam转过头，轻咳一声掩饰尴尬。换了个话题，“那您是如何获知我们联系方式的？要知道，我们这一行一般都……”Sam微微顿了一下，继续说道:“不太光彩。”

“你们救人。”Joseph耸耸肩，“虽然有时候疯狂了点……但被救的人从不在乎这些细节，他们只在乎自己被救了。”

“还真是深刻。”Sam点点头。

“这不是我第一回撞见这些事，上一回镇子上出现了恶魔。一个猎人救了我们，我们才能留着命明白这些。”

“哪个猎人？”Dean咽下面包，随口问。

“一个黑人，看起来有点凶，很高，而且壮实得吓人……叫什么来着？”Joseph皱着眉头，陷入回忆。

这熟悉的特征让兄弟两人有种不好的预感。

“Gorden.Wallker？”Dean问。

“没错，就是他！你们认识啊！”Joseph恍然大悟。


	5. Chapter 5

05

回到汽车旅馆，Dean怒气冲冲地摔上门。

“我们来到这儿绝对是个错误！”他把自己扔在那张床上，看着天花板抱怨道:“跟Gorden那个混蛋有关的案子我碰都不想碰。”

“Golden已经死了，我杀了他。”Sam稍微平静一点，习惯性地打开自己的笔记本，想查些资料。

“哼。”Dean翻了个身，冷哼一声，“幸好他已经死了。”

“好歹他曾经是个猎人。”Sam说，“而且，根据Joseph的说法，他的确救过人，不是吗？”

“后来他成了疯子。”Dean反身看着坐在桌子边的Sam，说道:“一个只知道杀人、开枪的疯子！”

“是啊。”Sam敲打着电脑却不见动静，他眼睛扫到屏幕下角，脱口而出，“见了鬼了，这地方没网！”

Dean举起手机，“信号也没有。”

“这他妈什么偏远山区？”Sam抱怨。

“也不知道Golden怎么找到这个地方的案子的。”

“疯子有疯方法。”

两个人沉默着四目相对，直到Dean从床上一跃而起，他早就受不了这样的安静，似乎从被强行从世俗中剥离。

“我要去找找有没有酒吧之类的。”Dean穿上外套。

“一起去。”Sam起身跟上。

 

寻找酒馆的路并不漫长，其实出了汽车旅馆就能看见。失去了高楼大厦的庇护，那种光线强烈的霓虹招牌在黑夜中极其惹眼。从远处看只有一团明烈的光，走近之后便能瞧见那落在老砖房上的霓虹招牌，如同开屏的孔雀一般昂扬地宣誓自家的名号。  
“Dio”  
一家叫Dio的小酒馆，从外看去不过是烧着两个炭火盆的砖房，给人一种回到了工业革命之前的错觉。唯独屋顶上的霓虹招牌用了繁复张扬的花体，让原始气息浓厚的砖瓦房都了一种九十年代的闷骚感。

屋子内的装潢仍然保持了低调复古的风格，橡木的桌椅毫无章法的随地拜访。一进门就能看见对墙上一副巨大的文艺复兴风格的油画，那古老而典雅的笔法绘制了一个苍白的年轻人，头上待着鲜花编织的巨大花冠，披着希腊式的袍子，半裸出胸膛，手中还端着一杯红酒，他的眼神肆意又漠然，贵公子一般斜倚着，仿佛穿透时光一般睥睨着众生百态。

Dean扫视屋内一圈，送送肩膀，“但愿酒保不会给我们推荐苦艾酒。我真是浑身上下每个细胞都在排斥这里意义不明矫揉造作的风格。”

“快点解决这个案子我们就能走人。”Sam拍拍Dean肩膀，说道:“虽然要离开这个能让你戒掉垃圾食品的地方我会很遗憾……”

“去你的。”Dean扔给Sam一个白眼。

他们落座在靠窗的位置。美酒的香气让他们终于放松下来，每一片骨骼和肌肉都由紧绷而渐渐松弛。这个古怪的酒馆居然有着惊人的美酒。即便如Dean号称品尝过所有风格的威士忌和龙舌兰以及葡萄酒，也不敢说有那款酒能真正超越面前这一杯。

没有剔透的水晶杯和闪烁的灯光做陪衬，这杯酒被随意地倒在木杯里，如同乡村中其他廉价的饮品一样，可入口品尝之后，立刻就会发现这款酒绝非凡品，口号醇厚而柔和，蕴含着从草原中送来的春风气息，混合着泥土的清香。

淳朴。这是Dean所能想象到的第一个词。像是一个生长在阳光下、从未与黑暗谋面的少女，包含着一切生的希望。同时他没能想到这酒给人带来的冲击——它像一把刀正温柔的割开人的屏障，然后用拥抱的方式渗入。简单说来就是容易上头，不知不觉就有几分风吹流雪的醉意。

 

当他准备喝第三杯的时候，坐在对面Sam抬手阻止了他。

“悠着点，我们还要收集消息。除非你想在这儿浪费一个晚上。”

Dean碰了碰对面属于Sam的杯子，响声厚重沉闷，“难道不觉得这儿的酒值得浪费一个晚上吗？”他问。

他敏锐的注意到Sam根本没怎么动那杯酒，深色的液体沉着在杯子中，能反射出他清亮的眼睛。

“你不喜欢？”Dean被Sam的不感兴趣有些好奇。

“我快喜欢死了。”Sam身体微微前倾，离对面人又近了几分，像是沉默的试探却又带着几分入侵的姿态，“但这不是多喝的时间，所以不能贪杯。”

Dean摇摇头，“你该学着适当的放纵一下，毕竟我们还年轻。”

“放纵的代价让人承受不起。”Sam把那杯酒又推远了一些，仿佛那就是引诱人堕落的蛇。

“得了。”Dean说，Sam浑身上下压抑的气息让他觉得浑身难受，“别这么郁郁寡欢了。有时候我真不明白你整天都在想些什么。”

Sam笑笑，却不回答，而是伸手招来酒吧的女侍。他转头扬起亲切友好的一个笑容。

“打扰，请问你知道Martin吗？那是我的一个朋友，我来找他，他应该就住在这附近吧。”

Dean翻了个大大的白眼。在心里暗骂这个故意转移话题的混蛋。

“Martin？这儿只有一个叫Martin的人，Mary离世后跟着Joseph生活的年轻人。”

“对，就是他。”

“他离开镇子了。”女侍摇摇头说，“据说是去了附近城里的便利店打工。”

“真是可惜啊。”Sam蹙起眉头，装作十分惋惜地说道:“好端端的，怎么会忽然离开了呢？”

“谁知道呢？。”女侍挑起好看的眉毛，“只是可怜了Semele……”

“Semele？”Dean和Sam互相看了一眼，接着问道:“Semele不是Martin的外甥女吗？Martin怎么会伤害他？”

“伤害？”这回轮到女侍讶异起来，“Martin怎么会伤害Semele呢？他们两人的关系一直最要好了。不过……”女侍话锋一转，“孤男寡女难免惹些流言蜚语。”

两个猎人的脸色都变得有些诡异。

“他们可是血亲吧？”Dean忍不住插嘴。

“谁说不是呢，Martin年长Semele八岁，几乎是看着她长大。，”女侍拉开椅子坐在Sam旁边，一只手搭上Sam肩膀，漂亮的眼睛里带着暗示性十足的意味，嗓音仿佛海妖的歌声一般勾魂夺魄，凑在Sam耳边说道，“不过孤男寡女在一起总要产生点什么不是？”

Dean忽然重重地咳嗽起来，他刚刚那一口喝得太急被酒水呛住。

本来咳嗽一下没什么，但凑巧在对面人正调情就未免太破坏气氛。

Dean努力平静扭曲的面部，同时挥挥手试图解释，“抱歉我……”

“小心点。”Sam作为弟弟立刻贴心地递上纸巾，伸手拍着Dean后背帮他顺气。动作虽然看起来有些暧昧但搁在平常看来也不会有什么问题，但问题就在，

一旁的女侍还挂在Sam身上。

Dean咳嗽地说不出来话，只能挤眉弄眼试图用眼神传递信息:注意你的重点啊兄弟，大庭广众别这么gay行吗？！

白瞎Sam那么水灵的眼睛也没从他兄弟那张通红的脸上看出来这句话，他正全神贯注在狼狈的Dean身上，肢体纤长，动作温柔，仿佛一旁热情似火的女侍只是一个普通挂件。

这是得多坐怀不乱才能有这目不斜视的境界。周围的男士都为Sam扼腕叹息。

等Sam意识到身边还有一个热辣的妞儿时，热辣的妞儿已经知难而退了。

“看来我还是太天真了，”女侍讪讪说道:“说不定两个孤男来电的机率更大点儿。”

也不知道Sam是真的喝多了上头还是不知死活，扭头不疾不徐道:

“一般来讲，除去性的因素，男人的确更爱跟男人玩儿。”

Dean睁大眼睛瞪着自己忽然犯病的弟弟，这家伙表情毫无波澜，语气带着点儿自信和肯定，仿佛刚刚进行了一场雄辩，然后扭头对着自己露出灿烂的笑容。

放心，没人会反驳Sam的，因为没人会跟一个不解风情的傻子计较。

活该这家伙单身一辈子。Dean默默想。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
当Sam提出去见见作为当事人之一的Semele的时候，Dean毫不犹豫的拒绝了。

“知道吗？我觉得我们应该现在就开车离开。”Dean扫视着酒馆里的人群，低声说道:“这种狗血的事儿绝对不会是个案子。自己女儿和亡妻的弟弟相恋，气急败坏的父亲试图找人杀了那个臭小子，就是这样。我们留在这儿不会有任何收获。”

“也不排除Joseph才是唯一知道真相的人。”Sam说，敏锐的直觉让他有些不安。

“还有个方法，明天我们去镇子上找Martin，用圣水试试，如果他没反应，那么我们立刻就离开这个鬼地方。”

Sam点点头表示同意，然后起身准备离开。

“你要走了吗？”Dean显得很诧异，“夜生活才刚刚开始！”

“你在这儿玩吧。我出去转转。”Sam说。他老哥想干什么他清楚，Dean泡妞的手段他从小看到大。但他现在不想看到那些场景，一点都不想。

长久以来他都镇守着心底下暗暗烧着的火，看着Dean在百花丛中游刃有余，他本已习惯了那种隐约的焦灼。甚至有时候还会感到些轻快的小得意，因为他知道他才是能陪Dean走到最后的人。他们会一起看着夕阳落下，这就足够了。

他不打算逾越那道不该逾越的红线。不是缺乏勇气，而是他知道不能，就像那杯酒。

明明一入口他就知道他爱上了那个味道，清冽醇厚的气息足以令他沉迷。

但他不能多喝，因为他们还有责任。

而那杯酒会撕扯开一切伪装，让他们无比坦诚的面对彼此，面对那种无处可逃的难堪。

一颗沉郁的心忽然感慨起来，他还是做不到像Dean一样。

小时候他做不到随口扯谎来应付别人。  
现在他也做不到“适当的放纵”。

对他而言，要么恪守，要么沉沦。  
要么滴酒不沾，要么不醉不归。

上次那个吻让Sam生出一种没由来的惶恐。

因为他的哥哥在用行动向他证明没人能陪他到最后，陪他到最后的会是他的责任，那该死的、保护弟弟的责任。

 

而在到达这个偏僻的乡村之后，那种郁郁寡欢就进一步转为了不安。

一个男人疯狂的与自己外甥女相恋了。  
一个父亲疯狂的想杀了引诱自己女儿的家伙。

这片土地一定是受诅咒了，  
顺带着他也疯狂的爱上了他自己的哥哥。

真疯狂啊。  
他忽然意识到，这是他首次承认他那不同凡响的爱意，首次对自己承认。

这时他孤零零的站在黑暗的旷野中，那种爱正啃噬着他的心脏，但他并不反抗。

上帝啊，他在心里说道，如果这真的是爱，我就如此爱着，连同他给我的痛觉也一并爱着。

 

Sam还是走到了Joseph的庄园。他打算找Semele谈谈，他并非纠结于案件真相，只是出于好奇，他迫切的想见见这场狗血案件中的主角们，迫切的想知道他们的反应，迫切地想看到命运的波浪把他们带向何方。

广袤的牧场上，Joseph的三层小楼十分好辨认。小楼的顶层燃着微弱的灯光。无数星星悬挂在穹顶，照出一条崎岖蜿蜒的小路。  
Sam本是一意孤行，但踏上牧场的那一刹却又犹豫起来。  
他没见过Semele，他甚至不知道Semele是否在庄园中。而且天色已晚，这个时间去打扰他们会不会太过冒昧？  
他不自觉放缓了脚步，在牧草和麦田之间徘徊不定。  
见到Semele又能怎么样呢？

Sam提醒自己，你只是个可笑的局外人。你没法帮助他们，没法解决事情。你只能任由那些爱意潮涨决堤，却无能为力。你只能这样徘徊犹豫，只能站在永不见天日的黑暗里。

Dean说的没错，他们应该直接去找马丁，是个恶魔就开枪。不是就跳上impala，然后离开。像什么也没有发生过一样继续旅行、猎魔。

那样至少不会失去一个哥哥。

世界真是荒谬啊，人们埋下获得的种子，却会得到失去的果实。

心里越挣扎他就越困惑，那些悲哀的想法在心头萦绕不去。他努力想打起精神，再这样下去迟早会让Dean看出端倪……可看出了又如何呢？

对于这个案子，也许是同理心作祟，他对主人公抱着一种由衷的怜悯，不管是Joseph还是Semele还是那个不知道是否被附身了的Martin。他们都是可怜人，却要承受巨大的荒诞。

“谁在哪？”忽然一声微弱的呼喊打断了Sam混乱的思绪。

Sam立刻循着声音的的方向看去。四周依然是一片空寂，漆黑不见人影。他不禁蹙紧眉头，手也抓住兜里的匕首。

“不论是谁，轻救救我，把我放出去吧！”那个轻柔的声音又响了起来，虚弱的声音中带着点哭腔。

Sam缓缓向前走去，眼前是一个地窖的入口，地上的木板门被紧紧锁着。

“谁在里面？”Sam问。

“我是Semele，Joseph的女儿Semele！”那个女孩儿的声音哭喊道。

 

Sam找到Dean的时候，Dean的胳膊正搭在一座石膏雕像的肩膀上，嬉笑着和身边的两个女孩儿调情。

看见Sam朝自己走来，他开心地打招呼，“嘿！你回来了？快来，我们刚好……”

Sam径直走到Dean前面，对两个女孩儿微微一点头，“失陪。”

然后拎着Dean领子走出酒馆。

Dean喝得意识模糊，也跌跌撞撞任由Sam扯着。没三两步就走到了酒馆门口，被塞进了impala的副驾驶座。

Dean刚反应过来这是自己弟弟来搅局了，他刚想抱怨，一抬头冷不丁从后视镜里看见后面坐着一个姑娘，两颊泪痕未干，梨花一枝春带雨，正楚楚可怜地盯着自己，不禁一个寒颤酒醒了一半。

Sam拉开车门刚坐下，就听Dean问

“臭小子你从哪儿捡的姑娘？”

“她是Joseph的女儿，Semele。”Sam看了一眼醉醺醺的Dean，发动了车子。

Dean另一半酒也醒了。

 

他们把Semele安顿在汽车旅馆。Dean和Sam在旅馆外差点吵起来。

“我们不能涉及别人私事！”Dean说，“你把Semele带来绝对是个错误！”

“Semele被Joseph关在地窖里，我能怎么办？难道就这么扔下这个烂摊子一走了之？把那个孩子扔给那个暴躁的父亲？”

“打911！”Dean一字一顿，“这是非法拘禁。然后我们就能离开这个狗血的案子了……天呐，想看这种狗血剧情在电视上看不就好了？为什么要千里迢迢跑到这个穷乡僻壤？”

Sam理屈词穷，有些做贼心虚般地慌了手脚。直到后面门声一响，Semele走了出来，即使帮Sam解开这个危险的局面。这个女孩已经擦干净了脸，情绪也稳定下来，在问清Sam和Dean的身份之后，只请求他们带自己去镇子上。

“你要去找Martin？”Sam问。

“Martin是我舅舅，也是我的爱人。”Semele眉眼温婉又坚定。

“这个决定可不明智。”Dean说，“没人会容得下你们，首先反对你们的就是你父亲。”

“我不在乎。”Semele哀伤道:“我知道要得到就要付出代价。”然后女孩转向Sam，  
“很感谢你救了我。”她说。  
“但请送我离开吧，不然父亲还会把我关起来，你们不杀Martin，他还会找人杀了Martin，甚至是亲自动手！”提到Martin，Semele的语气渐不禁渐激动起来。

“这不是解决问题的方法。”Dean说。

“这是我能想到的唯一方法。”Semele答。

“今后你们的生活会格外痛苦。”

“我们会背负罪孽活下去，”Semele笑了起来，“一起活下去。”

Dean看了一眼Sam，咬咬牙，然后拉开了车门，说道，“上车。把她送到镇子上，我们就离开！”


	7. Chapter 7

07

impala无声地滑入深沉的夜色中去。

看着纷纷向后退去的桦树林和星空，Sam似乎松下一口气，又有些怅然若失。

此处是他最接近疯狂的一次。余生他都会怀念他即将决堤而未泛滥的疯狂，然后默默舔舐着心头上的伤疤。

Dean被他撵到了副驾使，这会儿已经靠在窗户上沉沉睡去，疲惫的脸色上露出一种罕见的安详。Semele这个大胆又疯狂的姑娘看着窗外若有所思，她正在被解放。

出了这个镇子，一切就会恢复正常。这出狗血而无终的案子会成为他们茶余饭后的一个冷笑话。这对兄弟将继续踏上正确的道路，像神话传说中所歌颂的英雄那样斩妖除魔、战功赫赫。

本该如此——

Sam忽然一个急刹车，巨大的晃动惊醒了Dean，让他浑身一蹦。

“干什……”话来不及出口Dean已经看清了车前的一切，震惊的说不出话来，Semele更是浑身僵硬。

那是Joseph，那个年过半百的老人有着令人敬佩的勇气，此刻正站在道路中央挡住impala的去路，他一手举着来复枪，一手抓着个可怜的年轻人，浑身臃肿的肌肉正因愤怒而微微颤抖。

“父亲！”Semele不顾一切冲下了车。

Sam和Dean也从impala上跳了下来。

“放下枪，Joseph先生，”Dean喊道，“我们有话好好说！”

“放开Martin吧，父亲！”Semele哭喊道。眼前突发的一切让这个柔弱的姑娘措手不及。

“都给我闭嘴——”老男人大吼一声。

“我一发现Semele逃走，就去镇子上抓了这个臭小子。”那个老男人恶狠狠地说道，“他们想私奔？门儿都没有！”

 

“Semele有选择爱人的权利。”Dean说道:“而且这是你们的家事，不该把我们牵扯进来。”

“我要你们救救女儿！杀了那个勾引她的混蛋，把她从错误中拉回来！”

“猎人可不是帮你杀人的杀手！”Sam冷冷地说。

Dean更是被这句话刺激到了，他怒极反笑，“谁才是把自己女儿关进地窖的混蛋？”

这句话显然深深刺痛了Joseph的爱女之心。那个老男人一把推开Martin抬起枪口就朝着Dean的方向开了一枪。

“Dean——”

Sam心脏一紧，趁着Joseph还没反应过来就冲了过去，暴怒之下的拳头直接砸在了Joseph的脸上。Joseph好歹也是个干体力活的出身的人，一拳没能让他丧失行动能力，他匆忙之中扣动了扳机，几发子弹顺着枪管伴随着与空气摩擦的声音射向天空。然后两个人扭打在了一起。Joseph只有蛮力，出手乱抓，拳头毫无章法的落在Sam的胸口和肋骨。

 

这场混乱结束以Sam抬腿一脚结结实实踹在了他的肚子上为结束，那力道让Joseph直接冲出两米开外。

在被打晕之前，Joseph听见耳边一个恶狠狠的声音，

“再敢朝Dean开一枪，就等着下地狱吧！”

 

被缴械之后的Joseph几乎没什么危险性。Martin，那个刚刚被Joseph抓到的瘦弱年轻人似乎惊魂未定，却强作镇定跑到Semele的身旁，一对违背世俗伦常的恋人正紧紧抱在一起。

“我真不知道是该觉得感动还是该觉得恶心。”Dean吐槽，同时拍了拍身上的灰。

“你没事吧？”Sam也想抱住Dean，不过他忍住了，这次忍住了，或者说，又忍住了一次。

“我没事。”Dean瞟了一眼昏倒在一旁的Joseph，转头向着Sam笑了出来，“我还以为你仍惦记着尊老爱幼的美德呢。”  
“他可真是个老疯子。”Sam无奈的耸耸肩。

他们把Semele三人送回了阁楼，Semele站在牧场入口向他们道歉和致谢。

“Semele，”Sam对她说，“如果你真的想和Martin在一起，你们最好离开这儿。找个谁也不认识你们的地方，好好生活下去。”

Semele还没来得及说什么，Dean却一言不发的回到了车上。他不高兴，Sam知道，凭他这么多年对他哥的了解。

“我们要走了吗？”Sam关上车门，转头看着沉默的Dean。

“去Dio，我需要酒精，越多越好。”Dean踩下离合，紧紧抿着的嘴唇表示出他一句话都不想多说。

Sam有点奇怪。上一秒还好好的，怎么就忽然开始闹脾气了？

坐在Dio中，Sam决定率先发问。

“Dean，有什么想法不如直说。”他倒上了一杯酒，每回谈心都需要些勇气，酒精是个好方法。

“我没事。”Dean不动声色。

“我们就不能坦诚一次吗？”Sam无奈。

 

“坦诚？”听到这个词，Dean转过头来，说道:“你想要坦诚？好吧，先告诉我你最近在烦恼些什么？”

“烦恼？我没有……”他刚想否认，却看见Dean竖起食指否认道:

“你有！兄弟，从你伤好开始就没笑过！”

Sam沉默了一下，承认道:“我只是有点担心。”

“有我在你担心什么？”Dean轻声抱怨了一句。

“担心你。”三个字被他狠狠的咬着，似乎带着点怨气。

“Dean，”他像是终于放开了什么，叹息一声，说道:“我知道你一向勇敢，你也从不畏惧什么，但能不能就一次，不要只把我当弟弟看待？”

“可你不是我弟弟还能是什么？”Dean一头雾水，他有预感，他弟弟下来的话可能会再一次超出他的承受范围，或者是理解范围。

“我是你的……同伴。”Sam舌头打了个结，好在及时绕了出来，他接着说道，“我们会共同面对一切，而不是你一个人扛着。”

“尤其是在危险的时候，”他的声音缓慢而郑重，“我发誓我会陪着你，而你也不能抛下我独自送死。”

 

Dean张口似乎还想说些什么，忽然被外面的一声惊呼打断。

“天呐!有地方失火了——”

酒馆里的人群忽然躁动起来，人人争相向门外涌去。  
Dean和Sam也跟着人流急忙跑出酒馆，一抬头便看见灰黑色浓烟仿佛恶魔降临一般，滚滚向上飞去，赤红的火舌突突跳起，正舔舐着阴惨惨的天空。

“那是Joseph先生的阁楼！”

Sam和Dean互看一眼，立刻向起火的阁楼冲去。


	8. Chapter 8

08

火势之大出人意料。  
他们老远就能闻见木头和茅草燃烧的味道。而当他们跑近，却看到了更为疯狂的一幕。

Joseph正高举着火把，站在阁楼三层的天台上，火光和热浪扭曲了他粗犷的身影，绝望的嘶吼伴随着蒸腾的热浪扑面而来。

Sam和Dean曾接受那个老人的邀请，坐在那里享受一顿地道的乡下美味。从那个角度看去，能看见波浪翻涌的牧场，和村子里的每一家一户。如果时间恰好，还能坐在藤椅上，泡杯茶，等着夕阳降临。

而此时天台已经失去了往日的宁静。砖瓦和茅草在主人的愤怒中燃烧着，灼热随风扑面而来，烫着所有胆敢靠近的人的呼吸。

二人毫不犹豫冲入火海。来不及思考，这么多年出生入死，救人已经成为他们身上的一种本能。

Dean撞见了抱着Semele往外跑的Martin，把这两个人拉出火场，却发现Sam和Joseph还没有出来。  
他回身就要再跑进大火中，却被Martin拉住。

“我们得去找人救火。”这个孱弱的年轻人保持着理智，劝道:“你即便进去也帮不了他们。”

Dean回头冷冷地看了一眼Martin，可怜的家伙立刻噤了声。

阁楼在大火中发抖，断裂的房梁在下落，滚烫的砖瓦开始碎裂。

“Joseph！”Sam在滚滚浓烟中寻找着可怜的老头。

那个老人虽然不讨人喜欢，但他做不到见死不救。

他靠着记忆找到天台，正准备上去夺过火把，一段冒着火的木头掉落，正堵死往前的道路。

燃烧的噼啪声中隐约听到Joseph疯狂的声音，分不清是哭还是笑。

“……命运啊……”

“疯狂啊……”

“谁让血亲相爱，谁就让疯狂毁灭！”

他恶狠狠地重复着那些狠毒的单词。他诅咒命运，诅咒Martin，诅咒自己的女儿，诅咒着盲目的爱和疯狂。他是狠毒的疯子。

可转眼间这个老人又坐在地上嚎啕大哭，哭诉他悲哀的命运，失去妻子，如今又即将失去女儿。

命运何其不公。他让人们相亲相爱，又让人们陷入两难。

大火烧的很漫长。烟雾熏得人睁不开眼睛。

老人的哭声敲击着他的耳膜和心脏。他感到心跳在加速，看啊，一定是他也被诅咒了。

被人伦所诅咒，被世俗所唾弃。

他横下一条孤胆，从燃烧着的横木上滚了过去，冲到Joseph旁边。那个老人已经神志不清地坐在地上，口中念叨着谁也听不懂的话。Sam勉力架起老人笨重的身躯，转身发现身后火海汪洋，走出去的机会太过渺茫。

他立刻从天台向下看去，下面有一片柔软的草坪，堆着些干稻草。他如释重负，把Joseph从天台上推了下去。

看着Joseph准确的落在干草垛上。他忽然轻松了很多，仿佛已经赎清了身上的罪孽。

爱是罪。他无力地跪在摇摇欲坠的地板，有砖石落在他的身上，视线渐渐模糊。

血脉是罪。Dean高喊着他的名字，勇健地穿过火焰，来不及拍打身上的火星就从后面抱住倒下的Sam。

如果你不爱我，你就该出去。

Sam张张嘴却说不出话。

火焰能清洗罪恶，而他的兄长无罪。

Dean努力让自己镇定下来，眼泪却不由自主落下。

“Sammy！”他拼命摇晃着Sam，“谁说不能抛下彼此独自送死的？现在是谁要抛下谁？”

“……听着，要么我们一起离开，要么一起死在这儿，听见没有？”他一边说着，一边架起Sam向天台边缘走去。

浓烟滚滚，遮掩了所有退路。呼吸也越来越困难，咫尺之遥却寸步难行。

他们相拥着坠落，风声尖锐地呼啸，大地塌陷。

 

Joseph的阁楼成了一片废墟。侥幸没人丧生。他们落在厚实的草垛上，不可思议的没有大碍。Sam和Dean成了镇子上的英雄。

 

“太疯狂了。”Dean如是评价Semele和Martin惊世骇俗的爱情，“人与动物最大的区别，就是人有理智，而动物只有本能。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来还真有点惊悚。”Sam吐槽，“怎么看你都是比较疯狂的那种人。”

““比较疯狂”也是理智的一种。”Dean坦然道，随后又有些戏谑地看着他弟弟，说道:“适当放松啊。理智越是压抑，疯狂的反噬就越彻底。”

“你真该去读哲学。”Sam说。

“切。”Dean扭过头，“要读书我宁愿用牙咬死吸血鬼。”

 

他们准备离开的时候，与Dio酒吧的人擦肩而过，那些人显得十分遗憾，告诉他们当晚就是一年一度的秋收狂欢。

“狂欢啊！谁会错过呢？”Dean立刻把impala钥匙放回兜里，卸下包裹跃跃欲试。

Sam也觉得机会难得，不妨看看。

两个人继续逗留在小镇中，直到太阳落下，黑夜降临。

平常寂静平凡的小镇很快有了狂欢节的样子。人们在镇子的各个角落燃起篝火，把每一个不起眼的角落都照的灯火通明。

Dio里人头攒动，酒保们一桶一通道的搬着黑啤和葡萄酒，走过路过的人随便开怀畅饮。原本在吧台旁那尊古典而优雅的雕像被放到了Dio的正中央，人们给苍白的雕像带上了鲜花和葡萄藤编织的花冠。年轻的姑娘和小伙子都盛装打扮，他们穿着希腊式的长袍，头发盘起，赤足在院子里的树下歌舞，手中挥动起层层叠叠的紫色纱巾。人们聚集在一起，推杯换盏。

如今的说法叫狂欢，放在千年之前，这应该是一场盛大的祭典。

Sam看见Dean正看着Dio墙壁上那副巨大的画像出神。

“我忽然觉得那副画眼熟。”Dean说。

Sam抬头看那副油绿色调的油画，笔法像是文艺复兴时期，画上的少年捧着一盏巨大的酒杯，繁复的叶环遮住蜷曲如葡萄的深色卷发，眉眼之间神色倦怠。画的一部分有些剥落的痕迹，看得出来年代十分久远。这幅画涂满了Dio整整一大面墙，不知道谁会在这个小酒馆挥洒笔力，留下如此鸿篇巨制的作品。

Sam似乎想到了什么，说道:“《酒神》，这是卡拉瓦乔的作品。原版应该在塞尔维亚或是什么地方。”

“切。”Dean转过身，眼神仿佛在骂他书呆子。

Sam只是温和的笑笑。

“Semele他们怎么样？”Dean问。

“Semele和Martin伤的不重。Joseph除了烧伤还断了几根肋骨。”Sam说。

“真是个幸运的结局。”Dean评价道。

“也不知道Joseph会不会同意这桩婚事。”

“天呐。”Dean翻了个白眼，“他们可是血亲，能收起那套“真爱至上”的动画片理论吗”？

“他们年纪没差多少，”Sam耸耸肩，“而且真心相爱不是吗？如果相爱的人不能在一起那也太可惜了。”

“你什么时候变得这么多愁善感了？”Dean打量着自己弟弟，眼神透着古怪。

“他们应该离开，到谁也找不到的地方。”Sam有些黯然垂下头，不敢看Dean的眼睛，一声闻可未闻的叹息滑落。

却听见Dean嗤笑一声。

“好笑吗？”Sam抬起头。

Dean重重放下酒杯，绿色的眼睛结着冰。

“我出去走走。”Dean扭过头，转身打算离开，却被Sam一把抓住。

“你究竟在想什么？”Sam问，“上次在Semele面前也是，你在生气。”

“我在想什么？”Dean狠狠甩开他，回身说道:“我在想你什么时候会离开，再次离开！”

Sam轰然愣怔在原地。

Dean心中只觉得厌倦，低沉的声音断断续续:“不是吗？……家人和爱人，只有我才是会选择家人的那个吗？”

“父亲为了给母亲报仇离开我们。”

“你呢？你会为了什么离开我？”他哑着嗓子问。

远处传来莺莺燕燕的歌声和欢声笑语，鼓鸣奏乐让沉重的质问显得缥缈。跳动的灯火将沉沉歇去，黑夜的暗铺天盖地侵袭而来。

“无论怎样，你都是我哥。”他徒劳的解释，像可怜的孩子试着掩盖丑陋的伤疤。

“可你会离开我不是吗？”Dean疾疾逼问，“为了自由，为了爱……或是其他什么东西。”

“我只想知道……你到底是怎么看待家人的？你所谓的家人是否比路边的一条流浪狗重要？”

 

这已经不是质问，而是千般刀刃，这些刀子伴着高扬热烈的歌声直击他的耳膜，又从耳朵渗透到心里，刀刀直击要害，血流成河。

此时越痛就是越是清醒。愤怒之下是痛苦是害怕，那些魑魅魍魉都在夜影中逐渐清晰。

Sam忽然明白，整件事在他看来是两个爱人要逃避世俗的偏见，但在Dean眼中却是家人和爱人的选择。

他看着垂泪的Dean，一阵诡异的静默蔓延。

家人不好吗？

他刚想开口给出答案，Dean却已打断他，:“抱歉兄弟，是我喝多了，别在意刚刚的胡扯。”他成熟的哥哥努力缓和了口气，勉强笑道，“如果你能找到一个合适的爱人。我会祝福你、为你高兴的。”

别。  
Sam想，别露出那种悲伤的笑容。

Dean听不见他的想法，仍是笑着，端起酒，向他举杯。

家人不是不好，是不够。

“我想我找到最适合的爱人了。”Sam的声音微微颤抖，“不能失去的那种。”

“那我们真该喝一杯庆祝。”Dean又倒上一杯，递到Sam面前。他用上浑身的力气才能让自己的笑容看起来不那么勉强。

Sam再也忍不住，一把将Dean拉到身旁，低头吻了上去。

酒水洒了两人一身，杯子滚落在地上，摔得粉碎。

他紧紧抓着Dean的手，搂着他的肩膀。力道之大让Dean恍惚回到了那个可怕的燃烧的夜晚，那晚他才四岁，恍惚间抱着Sam冲下楼，也是拼尽浑身力气，生怕一不小心手中的幸福就会消失殆尽。

爱上血亲是罪恶，可人从来就不是什么清醒的生物。

那颗种子在他十八岁时就已种下，

如今终于爆发。

 

人们从四面八方涌来，团团围住二人，举着火把放歌，口中吟唱着骄奢淫逸的曲调。  
Dean数次想挣脱可Sam不肯放开，口齿交割的味道像是那杯洒在地上的美酒。

舞女脱下了上衣，甩着裙摆向山坡上跑去，狂欢的游行开始了。越来越多的人向山上跑去，他们牵着山羊，脱下所有累赘的衣物，在星空下高举火把，赤裸着追逐。所走过之地百花盛开，从苍穹到野草都在狂欢。

只有Sam和Dean还留在酒馆内。

酒馆内空无一人，只有那座雪白的雕像，带着葡萄藤和花环，正自上而下俯视着忘情而沉醉的二人。


	9. Chapter 9

09

Dean早已不记得这个慌张的吻是怎么结束的。  
只记得那晚燃烧着的篝火，和在篝火里暗淡的星光。

酒精让归路摇摇晃晃。  
他一路上数次甩开Sam，他觉得这是疯了。但Sam总会坚持不懈的黏过来，拉着他的胳膊。

“你再不放开我可要揍你了。”Dean听见自己的声音颤颤巍巍，仿佛一个轻飘飘的泡泡，用不着戳破就会破碎消失。

“你可以揍我。”Sam说，“但你没法否认你爱我。”

Dean哑然。

房间门刚关上，Dean就猝不及防被推到了墙上，紧接着就是混合着酒气的吻，比刚刚在酒馆时更深入、更激烈。  
吻还没结束，Dean就感觉到Sam温热的手掌，正环绕在他的腰上，并不知满足地上下摩挲。

Dean试图推开Sam，“你还没闹够吗？”

“当然不够。”Sam一边抓住他挣扎的手，一边附在他耳朵旁，轻轻从耳骨咬到脖颈。

“我想要的不是一个吻。”

“不是一夜。”

“甚至不是一生。”

Sam忽然加重力道搂紧怀里的人，“我想要的是你的全部。”

“活着的，死去的，灵魂的，肉体的，永远的全部。”

Dean身体一僵。他惯于一夜风流，无拘无束，从来没有想过“永远”和“全部”这样虚无缥缈的问题。他是行走在刀光剑影中的猎人，他们及时行乐，有勇气面对一切黑暗生物，但唯独没有勇气做出永远的承诺。  
他忽然意识到，世上不会有第二个人对他说这样的话，唯独他那成熟不足天真有余的弟弟，会拼尽全力说出这样傻得冒泡的话。

而他居然没法拒绝。

Sam再次俯身，试探般吻上他的兄长，没有遭到拒绝便变本加厉，唇舌纠缠愈发激烈，两个人的呼吸都粗重起来。Dean干脆搂过Sam的脖子，下一秒两人就双双滚倒在一旁的床上。

不及脱下衬衫和裤子，Dean已经浑身滚烫，酒精和情欲让他昏昏沉沉，眼睛迷离朦胧，仰头露出掀长的脖颈。Sam脱去上衣，埋在他哥哥的锁骨上，狠狠地咬上一口。他太过熟悉Dean的味道，那清澈凛冽的味道像北方天寒地冻中一棵苍凉的雪松。此刻这棵雪松正卸下盔甲，伸出最柔软的枝条，把他们一齐卷入下一个春日里。他的手伸到衣服下面，贴紧他哥哥粗糙又热烈的皮肤，他憧憬了许久的怀抱如今正安躺在他身下，甚至趋向逢迎。

Dean的风格一贯说一不二。他既然横下心不要脸，早就受不了他弟弟这么磨蹭，昏暗中他主动脱下自己衣服，三两下他的后背上已渗出汗水，黏腻的汗水和炽热的温度让他的思考有些迟缓，可是这种事用得着思考吗？他在下尽力贴合着他弟弟，两个人的身体几乎重叠在一起，Sam在上的重量让Dean陷在床垫里，这次的床垫软地过分，Dean想靠手臂的力量支撑起来，但结果只是更深的陷入进去。这让Dean有种错觉，竟觉得自己像是一只猎物，在他的怀抱种徒劳挣扎。他的下体早就硬了起来，Sam也摩擦在他的胯间正蓄势待发。  
脖子和锁骨上都已经布满细密地吻痕，嘴唇也被蹂躏地像浸水的红樱桃，正微张开以顺利地喘息，他想让Sam加快速度，但Sam却转移到他的胸前，用舌头牙齿和灵活的指头刺激着胸前挺立的两点。淫靡而强烈的刺激让他的喘息中夹杂上几声呻吟，眼睛也渐渐湿润起来，带着睫毛黏连发亮。他努力分开腿，跟着Sam的节奏上下律动，Sam.明显也感受到了Dean的变化，手臂环过Dean的腰，向股缝间更隐秘的地带探索。

随着指尖触碰到最隐秘细嫩的地带，Dean顿时紧张起来，脊柱感到一阵阵僵硬，脸颊更是烫的可怕。他想像一只鸵鸟一样，干脆把头埋进Sam匍匐的颈窝，等着他接下来要进行的可怕动作，但又对此心不甘情不愿。于是在Sam的肩头重重咬了了一口。

还没松口，前端传来的快感就让他浑身战栗，Sam另一只手已经开始动作，快速的撸动和揉捏几乎要把他送上顶峰。

与此同时，后面的进攻也开始了。  
最开始只是一根指头，缓慢地挤进后方的穴口，只深入到一个指节，Dean就能清晰地感受到被异物进入的不适感。他鼻音中不自觉哼哼几声，Sam立刻停手问道:“会疼吗？”

Dean努力适应一下，勉强说道:“继续。”

Sam垂下身子安慰似的吻上他的唇齿，时轻时重，若即若离，一下接着一下。Dean只看见他弟弟凛冽的眉骨，和殷红的唇角，他情不自禁地努力追上去，贴上去，身体的每一寸骨肉和关节都在求他别抛下自己。

Sam想起小学时候的生物课，那堂课留级的Dean坐在他后面，无聊得一直冲着他背后戳小树枝。但那堂课的内容Sam记得很清楚，说冬天的时候，因为太过寒冷，哺乳动物大多会紧紧挤在一起取暖，这叫碰撞取暖法。

他觉得他和Dean就是这样两只哺乳动物。  
这两只哺乳动物生长在永远的黑暗和寒冷中，想要活下去，就必须紧紧相拥彼此。  
他们不在世俗中，因此不需人伦法度。  
他们只是两只简单的、孤独的哺乳动物。

Sam又加了一根指头，Dean反射性拱起腰想躲避，但有了第一根指头在，进入已经顺利了很多。两根指头并行在温暖的小穴中，甚至时不时地向前试探突刺，引起Dean更大的喘气和压抑不住的呻吟。他能感觉到Dean渐渐被挑逗，被情欲主导，也能感觉到他哥哥初次的紧致和不适。Dean抬手想推开他，他索性一只手把Dean的手腕压住。

“放松点。”他低声说，一边抽出另一只手手，拿过床头的润滑油。后穴在润滑油的作用下变得温暖而湿润，晶莹的液体顺着大腿根部蜿蜒留下，滴落在床上，洇出一片水渍。

初次进入两人都不太适应。但随之而来的快感确实爆炸式的。

Dean头一回尝试从后面被取悦。那种奇异的感觉让他恐惧又惊喜，插入的瞬间他浑身上下都在排斥着异物，但很快，随着Sam缓缓推进，他开始被开拓、被填满，直到最深处。那种酥麻而舒适的感觉随着Sam抽插的动作一浪一浪奔涌而来，他随波逐流，从下体，到小腹，再到四肢和大脑。

他想大笑，但笑声滚出喉咙却变成了带着几分诱人媚气的呻吟，他明白那种女人一样不可名状的呻吟声正透露出一个无可辩驳的信息:他想被操。

Sam居高临下，看着兄长坚实的胸膛正因呻吟和喘息而剧烈的上下起伏，立在上面的乳头正轻颤着祈求更多抚慰。结实的腰部变得柔软，正应和着他的动作卖力地扭动。他甚至会有点阴暗地觉得，这胜过他操过的每一个婊子。

“沉迷温柔乡”这句话也许适用于世上任何一对男女，但绝对不适合他们。他们之间的关系怎么会是温柔乡可高攀的？他们的一切——爱、感情、背德……是大海，广阔无边，深不可测。大海是美好的，也是危险的，只有疯狂如他们，才会情愿相拥溺毙在这深蓝的浊流。因为那一点点美好就是活着的全部。

“你喜欢这样吗？”Sam问。他一边用力摆动着下体，一边把Dean的腿分到最开，一切风景都被尽收眼底。

Dean喘得几乎无力回答，他勉力睁开眼睛，看着那张熟悉的、自己弟弟的脸，忍不住骂道“混蛋……唔嗯……”尾音带着奇怪的上扬，因为Sam正顶到最敏感的地方，这也让他的顶端很没出息的滴落几滴白浊。  
但Dean没空理会这些了，他只觉得迫切地想要更多，想要被狠狠地操到最深处，让积蓄已久的快感彻底释放出来。他扭动着身子要往下坐，身体的焦灼让他的眼眶都红起来，但Sam却作势要抽出来。

“别……”他出声阻止，眼周更红了几分，喘息中带着浓重的鼻音，甚至主动拉着Sam的手，贴到自己胸前，那是心脏的位置。还有什么能比心脏的跳动更具说服力呢？你看，这颗伤痕遍布的心脏还在跳动，都是因为你。

海浪从岩石底部磅礴奔涌，在无垠的沙滩上滚碎成一片泡沫，他们正跟着泡沫飞向太阳，抵达光明之所在。  
Dean感到Sam在体内驰骋，结实的肌肉环过他的身体。他的弟弟随着日出的声响猎猎奔来，与他共同面对黑夜蛰伏的杀伤。他们为一时，能撑起天塌之重，但若分开，也只是排在毁灭序列中的一粒尘埃。

两人几乎同时高潮，滚烫的浊流挥洒在他们身上。但他们紧接着又吻在了一起，恬不知耻地交换着彼此的气息。

Dean趁着换气的时候微微推开Sam，长睫如猎鹰丰满的羽翼，灯光下投出一层阴影，“神会惩罚我们的吧。”他似笑非笑，说着看似虔诚的话，却抬头露出锁骨像是勾引他。

“神才不在意这个。”Sam的语气像个顽劣的孩子，趴在Dean身上上下齐手。

恐怕也只有神才知道他们这一晚上折腾了几次。直到东方泛白，他们才沉沉睡去。


	10. Chapter 10

10

次日，太阳已经爬上屋顶，阳光透过厚重的窗帘，落在还躺在床上的两人身上。房间里充满酒香和欢愉过后的味道，地上杂乱的扔着两个人的衣物，还有一只掉下床的枕头，落在织着鸢尾花的厚重地毯上。

Sam先醒了过来，他感觉到一丝凉意——被子和毯子全在Dean身上，一半盖在身上，一半抱在怀里，他的兄长正把自己埋在柔软温暖的被子里，睡得如婴孩般安详。

他多久没这样安睡过？Sam凝视那张酣甜的睡颜，将目光移上天花板。  
该死的——他们值得如此。

谁强加给他们这样的宿命？  
谁让他们以猎人的方式长大？  
谁让他们从没享受过一天正常人的幸福？  
谁让——谁让他们相爱——却又是兄弟？

神啊。

Sam在心里叹息。他清楚的听见那些质问和呐喊，声嘶力竭地呐喊着这个世界的不公。

Dean翻了个身，似乎还无意识地哼哼了几声。这些声响把他从思绪中拉回。  
他扭头看见Dean背对着他——还紧紧抱着那些被子，他有点嫉妒，他为什么不抱着自己呢？他扪心自问，难道我还不如一床被子吗？

他忽然意识到，他本该下地狱。他的世界和地狱唯一的区别，就是Dean。

他蹭过去抱住Dean，同时扯过被子，盖在两人身上。Dean似乎还下意识的反抗，但下一秒Dean就睁开了眼睛。

“嘿……”Dean的声音有些迷糊，不满地推开了他。他丝毫不气馁地再次贴上他的后背，在松软的被子下，心脏连着心脏。

Dean睁开眼睛的时候已经是中午。酒精的后劲让他地脑袋昏昏沉沉，背后传来的温度却让他一个激灵清醒了过来。

他他妈的昨晚干了些什么？  
喝多了搞了自己弟弟？

他立刻翻过身想确认那人不是他弟弟，甚至随便一个人都行，但让他失望，躺在他身后的就是Sam。

等等，谁搞了谁？

看着Sam缓缓睁开眼睛，Dean不确定自己是想亲上去还是想一拳打上去。

如果他选择一拳打在他的脸上，这个距离Sam肯定躲闪不及，而且他才不会躲闪不是吗？这个家伙只会不声不响挨上那一拳，然后捂着脑袋用狗狗眼可怜兮兮地看着自己。

操。  
他舍不得。Dean在心里哀叹，那双狗狗眼他从小看到大，已经是反射性的缴械投降。妈的，弟控属性可真烦人呐。

趁着Dean心如乱麻，Sam早已吻上他的额头，笑得眼睛弯起来，  
“早。Dean。”

早？Dean觉得要气炸了，你他妈上了老子，第二天早上居然就是一句“早”？你对跟你约炮的小妞也是这么说的，对吧？

Sam下床捡起地上的衣服，随手拎出来一件衬衫套上，一边扣扣子，一边问，“要吃点什么吗？我去找找。”

“老天。”Dean撑起身坐在床上，痛不欲生地揉着太阳穴，“你就这么淡定吗？”

“不然呢。”Sam偏偏头，半开玩笑半认真地说:“要拿本圣经去教堂忏悔吗？不过这个镇子有教堂吗？”

Dean把枕头狠狠砸向Sam，Sam伸手接住，抱着枕头走到床边，重新扑倒在Dean身上。“我爱你。”他在Dean的耳边说，“再来一次我还会爱你，所以我不后悔。”

Dean知道他没办法用“酒后乱性”这个借口搪塞过去。  
你可以跟任何一个人酒后乱性，但跟你爱的人跳入背德的深渊？那是迷狂，在迷乱和疯狂中无拘无束，无智亦无德，靠着至高的神和人类本能，不断地狂欢、狂欢、狂欢。他在这片迷狂的余韵中反应了很久，才慢慢明白过来。

“Bitch.”Dean闷闷的声音从身下传来，“我也爱你。”

他们打算离开这个镇子。正午滚烫的阳光落在喧嚣的树叶上，他们两个拎着大包小包像是游客离开度假村。

“这事儿还能再扯淡一点吗？”Dean抱怨着盖上了impala的后备箱，气呼呼地坐在车上，  
“我们为了一个狗血的案子来到这儿，结果只是卷入了一个更狗血的漩涡？这到底是为了什么？”

“谁知道呢？”Sam耸耸肩，拉上车门，说道:“如果非要给发生在我们身上的所有事一个合理的解释，上帝他老人家估计得再写好几本长篇，况且即便如此，恐怕他的理由也未必能让人信服。”

Dean启动了引擎，目视前方，脸上恢复了一贯的冷静，沉声说道:“兄弟，就让我们之间结束在这儿吧，过去的事儿就让他过去，但我们不能再做那样出格的事。”

Sam没说话。

Dean转过身，手肘搭在方向盘上，带着作为兄长毋庸置疑地口吻，“我们必须结束在这儿。”

Sam无辜地眨眨眼睛，“下次你在上。”

“ 成交。”Dean一口答应。然后转身发动车子，故意无视过Sam从无辜变得戏谑的眼神。

“你知道这种事你是可以直接跟我说的的吧？”Sam哭笑不得地看着他的哥哥，得亏他们有足够的时间认识彼此，能让他们轻易分清楚哪些是真心话，哪些是一个男子汉的傲娇。

Dean哼了一声没有说话，在Dean打开音响之前，Sam忽然想起来一件事。

“你还记得你第一次亲我是什么时候吗？”Sam随意地问，没等Dean回答就继续回忆道:“那是在你为我举办的十八岁生日宴上，那真是一个最像模像样的生日了，就在那天晚上，在酒吧宴会上，你亲了一个女孩，然后亲了我。”

“我怎么不记得？”Dean十分愕然。

Sam并不意外地笑笑，“我不指望你还记着。”

“我是说那个女孩！”Dean有些暴躁地锤了一下方向盘，不满地辩解，“我只记得我亲了你呀！”

 

一个狂欢的故事应该结束于此，像所有童话中写得那样，王子和公主会幸福快乐的生活在一起，王子和王子也没差啦。温彻斯特的两兄弟会开着impala驶出这个与世隔绝的小镇，回到他们的世界、他们的未来。一切本该如此——如果Dean没有忽然停下那辆impala的话。

就在即将驶出镇子的时候，Dean忽然停下了车，然后开始调转车头。

“怎么了？”Sam问，他正调试着他的手机，在镇子口似乎还能受到一点信号。  
“回Dio一趟吧，带几桶这里的酒回去，多好的土特产啊！”Dean说一脚油门向小酒吧的方向开去。上帝作证，他真的是爱死Dio里酿造的葡萄酒了。

接下来不久，他们就意识到了一些非同寻常的事情发生了。  
他们沿着镇子一路走，同样是白桦林和田野，同样是破旧崎岖的小路，但却怎么也看不见那家名为Dio的酒馆。

“我们走错了路了？”Sam看着空荡荡的路边。

“我怎么可能记错路！”Dean不爽地否认了这个可能性。与此同时，一种熟悉的奇怪感在二人心头越来越明显。那种奇怪感来自于他们多年与超自然生物打交道的经验，每当这种感觉出现，那么八成是有案子了。

“一路上你有看见Joseph阁楼的废墟吗？”Sam警惕地问，那场大火过去不到一周，废墟没那么快被清理完成，应该足够显眼才对。

“没看见。”Dean索性停车走了下来，站在路边眺望着田野，试图寻找他们熟悉的建筑。

但一无所获，这里除了麦浪还是麦浪，房屋三三两两宁静又安详。没有被烧成废墟的三层小阁楼，也没有“Dio”的霓虹灯牌。

Sam随手拦了个村民，问他附近是否有一家叫Dio的酒馆，那人却挥了挥手，说道:“附近没有酒馆，一家酒馆都没有。”

“那是否有一位Joseph先生住在附近？最近他的阁楼还着了场大火？”Sam心急如焚地追问。

“我知道所有居民的姓名，”那人不耐烦地挥挥手，“没有什么Joseph，更没有什么大火。你找错地方了。”

温彻斯特们去遭雷轰。

最后他们在麦田中央找到了唯一存在的痕迹。是那座白色大理石的雕像。那座雕像突兀地站在金色的麦浪中，孤零零地披着紫罗兰和山葵花环，从容不迫地俯视着惊慌失措的温彻斯特。

“这到底是怎么回事？”Dean声音颤抖。

那是Dio中的雕塑，他记得很清楚，第一个晚上他站在雕塑旁跟姑娘们搭讪，最后一个晚上他站在雕像前亲吻着他的弟弟。

如果雕像是真的，那么Dio怎么消失了？Joseph这个故事怎么也消失了？

他们浪费在此的小半个月的光阴忽然失去现实的支撑，像阳光下的雪消融无踪，雪水都渗入了土地中，只剩下吹拂过麦浪的风。

“我们一定是撞了鬼了！”Dean破口大骂，大千世界啊，谁家鬼闲成这个样子？单独给他俩制造一个狗血谜局？他一定要把这个鬼纠出来，问问它好不好玩？下次还敢不敢了？

Sam蹲在雕像前，擦去尘土，看见了一小行希腊语，  
“Διόνυσος”，他恍然大悟。

“Dean”他轻轻叫了一声，难以置信的真相正在他的脑海中展开、推演，最终揭开唯一的谜底。

“这不是鬼，Dean.”他缓缓站起身，目光转向他暴跳如雷的兄长，“这是神，希腊诸神中的酒神。”

“你看，雕像上的这行希腊文，意为狄奥尼索斯，是酒神的名讳。酒神，你记得吗？Dio里面那副鸿篇巨制的壁画？也正是酒神的画像！还有，“他的语速加快，因激动而有些颤抖，“Dio这个名字，正是狄奥尼索斯姓名的缩写！还有，我怎么会忘了，那个Semele，Semele，故事的主人公Semele，他正是传说中酒神狄奥尼索斯的生母！Dean，如你所言，Joseph先生的电话不能被称之为一个案子，因为Dio才是案子，这个镇子才是案子！”

“还有昨晚那些奇怪的仪式和庆典，的确是秋收节，用来庆祝丰收，可是在古希腊，这个节日正是用来祭祀酒神的节日！”

Sam艰难地咽了口唾沫，就此打住不再说下去。他从他兄长的脸上看到了同样的迷茫和恍然大悟，他更觉得有些愧疚，如此多的线索、如此明晰的指向，他竟然一直没有发觉其中端倪！

如果Dean也读过希腊传说或尼采的某些著作，恐怕他就能懂了，酒神，放纵与迷狂之神，艺术的极端，带着他的信徒走向迷乱和痴狂，释放出内心压抑最深的渴望。

虽然不懂哪些抽象的概念，但Dean还是明白了，他努力平复下激烈的心跳，环视四周，目光最后落在了雪白的雕像上。

“所以，”他喃喃自语，心有余悸之余有种幡然醒悟的透彻感。

“这不是个案子……是场酒神的狂欢！”


End file.
